Observing
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: A Jasper/Maggie fic in Henry's POV. Rated M for some Lemon-like action. Basically, Maggie's helping Jasper relax and Henry has for some reason decided to observe the species that is the American Teenager... R&R.


Observing - A Jasper/Maggie fic in Henry's POV. Rated M for some Lime-like action. Basically, Maggie's helping Jasper relax and Henry has for some reason decided to observe the species that is the American Teenager... R&R.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Bryan, where's Jasper?" I asked as I walked into the living room, a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"He's up in his room, as I'm sure you remember, he gets a bit…stressed, before big interviews," Uncle Bryan responded from the couch, watching the history channel. I plopped down next to him as the documentary we had been waiting for all week started up.

"Do you mean the individual interviews with the Yale representatives tomorrow?" I questioned curiously, having completely forgotten about it.

"Exactly, and he's asked to be left alone for the rest of the night so he can prepare," Uncle Bryan said, giving me a pointed look, "That means you Henry."

I shrugged and turned my attention to the documentary, "Not a problem."

It was about an hour later when Maggie arrived, she barely greeted us after Uncle Bryan opened the door. Just dashed upstairs, more than likely she and Jasper had decided to 'freak out' (a term Jasper had recently taught me) together.

But… eventually I grew curious…so once Uncle Bryan was consumed in the documentary I slipped upstairs to _observe_ Jasper and Maggie. After all, I was there purely so I could observe the behavior of regular teens, a learning experience; therefore, it's not eavesdropping.

"I'm going to bomb it, I just know it," I heard Jasper groan from my spot in the attic I'd found, it gave a pretty good view into Jasper and I's bedroom. _Observing_ the two I saw Maggie shake her head as Jasper hit his against the book he had in hand. He'd been leaning against his headboard studying before Maggie came in, at least as far as I could tell. Maggie, however, stood pacing next to his bed.

It only took a few seconds for her to snatch away the book and start lecturing him, "You'll do fine. You're prepared for this interview, Jasper; you've been prepared for weeks!" I could just see Maggie throw her hands in the air in exasperation as Jasper sunk down his bed and held a pillow to his face. My guess would be it was a good replacement for the book in Jasper's mind.

Maggie sighed and held her head in her hand for a second before sitting down to Jasper. When she shook him slightly he dropped the pillow and looked at her, "What?"

"I'll make you a deal, if I help you relax, you stop stressing about the interview that we both know you'll do fine on," Maggie bartered, giving Jasper a small smile. I was kind of curious how Maggie planned to relax Jasper, from what I could tell he was more nervous than my chimpanzee friend Rebecka.

Jasper tucked the pillow behind his head and sighed, "Well, you can't make me any more nervous than I already am, so…give it your best shot." He threw his hands up in faux surrender as Maggie smirked almost deviously.

"My pleasure," Maggie told him as she moved herself over him, straddling him as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "And yours." Jasper's surprise only seemed to register for a few seconds on his face before it was replaced with a lust filled eyes. I had always thought their relationship had reminded me of some kind of mating ritual, and apparently I was right as I watched Jasper pull her face down to his. Their lips met in a bit of frenzy; obviously their competition covered everything as they seemed to fight with each other over who would control the kiss.

"This works," Jasper breathed out jokingly as he broke the kiss before moving down to kiss Maggie's neck. I gulped as I watched Jasper pretty much take control of the situation, as he gripped Maggie's hips her hands moved to cling to his shirt. It took me a while to decide whether or not to stay, it was a huge invasion of privacy to stay. On the other hand it was kind of like observing animals in the wild…just different.

"Jasper," Maggie moaned slightly as she moved against him, wanting more control by the looks of it. As Jasper moved along her neck I caught him smirk confidently, it wasn't everyday that someone made Maggie speechless. In fact, from what I can recall the only one I've heard to be able to do such a thing _is_ Jasper.

Abruptly Maggie sat up, smirking as she looked down at Jasper, who was watching her in surprise. I barely had time to wonder what she was up to when she started to grind her hips against Jasper's. His grip on her hips increased as he moved with her, his head thrown back against his pillow as he clenched his teeth. Maggie took the opportunity to latch her mouth onto Jasper's neck, as she sucked and nipped along the exposed flesh he moved one of his hands up from her hip.

Jasper slipped his right hand up Maggie's shirt, pressing his palm against the warm skin of her lower back. Once more Maggie sat up, stopping her hip's motions to hear a small, frustrated groan escape Jasper's throat. It was obvious to me that Maggie was teasing him like this on purpose, sort of like how some female animals do the males.

"Maggie," Jasper pleaded breathlessly, looking at Maggie with dark eyes, "Please." She merely smiled and started to slowly unbutton her shirt, almost tantalizingly slow based on Jasper's reaction. She shrugged it off her shoulder and dropped it lightly on the floor before leaning over Jasper slightly. Maggie lightly kissed Jasper on the lips as her hands started on his shirt; before she could pull her lips more than a centimeter away Jasper reclaimed them. Deepening it quickly as his hands trailed over Maggie's torso and down her legs.

Maggie moaned into their kiss as Jasper carefully flipped them over, nestling himself between Maggie's legs as his hands moved up and down her thighs. Maggie trailed her hands up Jasper's bare chest before burying them in his hair. Their hips began to move together again as Jasper trailed open-mouthed kisses over Maggie's collarbone.

Jasper's name fell from Maggie's lips as she wrapped one of her legs around his, her skirt pooling at her waist. Jasper pulled his lips away from Maggie's body, merely watching her face's expression as he continued to grind against her. Her eye's met his as her hands moved to grip his shoulder, he barely registered that one of his hands was gripped in her hair and the other at her waist.

Their motions became faster as their breathing seemed to synchronize; it was obvious what was coming, even before they reached the climax. Their faces contorted in pleasure and I could just see their expressions as their breathing virtually stopped for a few seconds. After a bit Jasper moved away from Maggie nervously, seemingly a bit unsure about what was suppose to happen next.

"Uhm," Jasper tried to speak, blushing as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Maggie was blushing worse as she sat up slightly. I could just see the beginnings of light bruising at her waist, probably from Jasper's grip earlier.

"I…" Maggie started, standing from the bed and picking up the shirt she'd discarded. She eyed Jasper slightly as she started buttoning, I don't think she meant to take it as far as they did. "I should go," Maggie finally said as she moved towards the door.

"Uh, yeah," Jasper nodded numbly, watching as she passed him, but before she touched the handle he grabbed her hand and turned her back towards him. Before Maggie could say anything Jasper kissed her again, moaning Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck, letting Jasper press her against his door.

I decided then that I'd observed enough of the species that was the American teenager and started to move away. Besides, it wasn't nearly as cool as observing real animals…and I already needed a cold shower.

* * *

So what do you think? Review please!


End file.
